memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wink of an Eye (episode)
Theme music Anyone watch this episode on TV Land this morning? For some odd reason, the theme music used was the version from the second season. -- Adambomb1701 16:47, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Cure One of the things I always wondered about this episode was why Kirk didn't offer the cure to Deela or Rael before they transported down, or not indicate he had, or would, later on before the end credits? I know she said they tried cures, and failed, but there's no confirmation that the cure Bones discovered was what they themselves had attempted to use. It seems rather cruel not to offer it. They were driven to desperation, and were fairly sympathetic characters. :Yes! I agree. This episode had more plot holes than swiss cheese!!!! Not only is the science way off -- friction problems, time synchronization between the two accelration frames, but the cast acted totally out of character by beaming down the scalosians and forgetting about them. To tell you the truth nothing about this episode is remotely sensical! Federation 03:46, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :: Well, I would have assumed that after the Enterprise filed it's report, a ship would have been sent with a shipment of the cure, instructions on how to use it, and orders to simply beam it down to the planet and leave. Since the Enterprise wasn't involved in that mission, we never saw it, but given the Federation's sympathies and prime directive, giving them a cure or not would be the decision of the bigwigs and politicians, not Kirk's (Not that he was a big one for following regulations) Redwood Elf 13:48, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::One plot hole in this episode occurs after Kirk drinks the antidote and reappears in the normal time frame. Scotty wants to know where he came from (from Scotty's POV, he probably just "appeared") and Kirk says something like "Out of the nowhere, into the here." Then Scotty asks, "And Mr. Spock, is he coming too?" But Scotty left the bridge before Spock drank the Scalosian Sanka, so he shouldn't know that Spock got accelerated too. :::Entertaining but Illogical: only males are infertile but not females....also the alien females wanting to use the Human males to reproduce -yet Human males would not have been frozen but would have rather had to have speeded up in order to be able to reproduce-such as happen to Kirk in order to keep up with the accelerated females! Likewise it is possible that the Scalosians would have a short life span-say Scalosian 24 hours/1 day equal to Human 1 minute so that 1 Human hour=2 months so that 12 Hours=2 years thus 480 hours/20 days=80 years for example-so that even if the UFP sends out a science ship to the Scalosian planet-there would be nobody left alive!!! Also Kirk was injured by a force beam-why didn't he age/die like Compton? Also why does Compton does not reappear "in normal time" after being killed? ::::This is not the forum to discuss problems with the episode, article talk pages are for discussing the article itself only.--31dot 14:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad there was no follow up episode-by the time the Federation sends out a ship with a "Cure" the Scalosians are all gone-The Federation cures the "radiation" and colonize the planet-everything is a "Happy ending"-until a villian {Klingon/Cardasian whoever} tries to reactive the radiation "problum" and cause Kaos throughout the Universe! Will the Federation "heroes" of STTNB or STDSN put a end to these villians plan? .....{such as the old villian falls victium to his own evil plans and accelerates themselves out of existance!!! According to the Memory beta on Scalosians by the 24th Century the planet was not just quarantined but dead-not even archalogical expiditions could be substained on it! Pregnancies? One of the other untied up threads, was whether or not Deela did conceive a child from her encounter with Kirk. Upon reflection, it seems odd that not even a novel has touched upon that scenario, unlike the literary sequels to . (Unless I've missed it) Additionally, Compton's newfound treasonous behavior could be attributed to an "encounter" with the female Scalosian shown to have been his intended mate. Since she too, was transported down to the planet, the possibility of at least two offspring is possible. Rael I asked this on the Rael page, too, but it's here as well: When do they say that Rael is Deela's husband? - Bridge 01:20, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Accelerated Transporter Did anyone notice that the transporter at the end of the episode operated in the accerated frame? Didn't Deela call it a rediculously long process earlier on? Federation 03:49, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : I believe she ALSO said that they improved it. Apparently, Spock thought that the transporter ALSO needed to be "restured to normal function", since the Transporter at the accellerated time frame rate would have thereafter looked like a simple camera cut. Redwood Elf 13:50, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Frezeer? Hey! What happened to the reference to the Scalosian Freezer unit? Federation 04:23, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :It appears to now be under Suspended animation device.– Cleanse talk 04:37, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Was this what it was called in the dialogue? I only remember it being referred to as a freezer. Federation 00:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: I wouldn't have moved it if it wasn't mentioned in dialog. On that note, I can also tell you that the word "freezer" was never once uttered in this episode. --Alan 07:55, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::: "Look at your hands, they're almost frozen, aren't they? It will pass." "The unit has its own self-defense mechanism, as you see. You should've heeded me.", about 22 minutes in. "It is my belief that they are turning the Enterprise into a gigantic deep-freeze... For purposes only the Scalosians know.", about 26 minutes in. "They will remain here in suspended animation.", about 28 minutes in. Since the Scalosians just call it "the unit", I would suggest that "deep-freeze unit" is the best name for it. Izkata 17:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Radiation? Didn't Deela at one point say that the accellerated state wasn't natural? That it was caused by radioactive contamination, which was also what was causing sterility in the Scalosian men? :That's the idea. Since Kirk drank the contamination too, does that mean that he's also sterile? Federation 22:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kirk has one child David Marcus in 2261-after all this is Science Fiction where the impossible comes true! :::Marcus was born well before the events of this episode. -- sulfur 13:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I should have said Kirk had at least one child before "Wink of an Eye"-it is unknown if he has any others after "Wink of an Eye"-but remember this is Science Fiction where the impossible comes True! :::In 2268 Kirk under Amenisa marries ; in a readers version of the script his wife and unborn child die Bottle show Regarding this: * This episode was, in essence, a bottle show with the need for only one set, a fountain, which was designed by Matt Jefferies. Jefferies' fountain sketch appeared in the Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook (pg. 29). I don't have the sketchbook, so could someone check if the book said this episode was a bottle show? The phrasing is a bit ambiguous. If so (or there's another source for that proposition), this episode could be re-added to the bottle show page.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Removed This information has no citation. * This episode was probably inspired by a 1966 episode of titled "The Night of the Burning Diamond". In that episode, the villain hyper-accelerated himself with an elixir in order to steal valuable gems with impunity. The danger of hyper-acceleration was that the excessive friction of "wink of an eye" movement could set the body on fire. Interestingly enough, the episode also featured ''Star Trek communicator chirp noises to represent the sound of people talking as heard by those sped up by the elixir. Gene L. Coon was the producer for part of The Wild, Wild West s first season and came up with the story idea for this segment of TOS.'' -- Tom (talk) 22:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :I Saw that Episode..the villian and Janes West are accelerated..until villian comes in contact with chemicals ..and poof !!!! Stange Compton doesn't appear after he dies...unless he accelerates into dust after his death.....